Impound and Towing Guide
For Civilians Call 311 for non-emergency services and an officer will be dispatched as soon as possible. Call 911 for emergency situations. Police will have authority over all vehicles involved in an accident or criminal incident. Civilian repo drivers may not tow or impound vehicles involved in an accident or criminal incident unless directed to do so by the police. If found doing this they will face criminal charges. Otherwise, if it is a non-emergency and it involves your own vehicle you may call another towing service and pay their rates. The CLPD’s rates are set below, civilian rates may vary. Please report all abandoned and misplaced vehicles so that the repo drivers can make the streets safe for all drivers. You may receive a monetary reward for reporting vehicles that need to be scrapped. However, you must be on the scene and if you are found to have wrecked the vehicle on purpose you will face criminal charges. Why was my car impounded: •You have been found to be driving without a license. •Your driving license has been suspended or revoked. •The vehicle has been left abandoned or parked in an improper place. •The vehicle has been used in an criminal offense. •The driver is not able to pay their fines such as speeding tickets, parking tickets or other violations. •The driver is in an accident that results in either property damage or injury/death to another player. What if someone other than the owner was driving the vehicle when it was impounded? The owner of the vehicle is responsible for paying all fees and charges in order to have the vehicle released. If someone else was driving, you may have to seek civil action against the driver for any expenses you incur as a result of the impound. Who can have the vehicle returned? The owner is the only person who can have the vehicle released. If you are the vehicle's owner and your license is not valid you can bring someone with you who has a valid license in order to get your vehicle back. However, if you are caught driving this vehicle you will face criminal charges and the vehicle will be impounded again. What if my car was destroyed: The CLPD can only scrap destroyed vehicles, they are not recoverable. If the vehicle was destroyed by someone else you may press charges if they were unlawfully driving your vehicle. What do I need to do to get my car back: •You will need to have a valid drivers license or someone with you that has a valid drivers license. •You and your driver if applicable will need to take care of any outstanding issues with the police department. •You will need to go to the Repo, INC office and talk to an officer of the CLPD who will assist you in getting your car. •Be able to pay the proper fees (Subject to change): •Transportation and storage fee: $2000-5000 •Repair fee: ( The CLPD can do onsite repairs for $200). Reminders for police: •Before releasing a vehicle, check that the owner and driver if seperate have no outstanding warrants and that the intended driver has a valid drivers license. •Collect all required fees before removing the vehicle from the impound lot. See also: Repo Man Vehicle Parking